1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to particular variants of plasminogen activators, to methods forpreparing such, and to methods and compositions utilizing such variants for producing pharmaceutically active compositions with unexpectedly improved therapeutic and physicochemical characteristics, particularly longer circulating half-life and slower clearance rates.
2. Description of Background and Related Art
Plasminogen activators are enzymes that activate the zymogen plasminogen to generate the serine proteinase plasmin (by cleavage at Arg560.Va1561) that degrades various proteins, including fibrin. Among the plasminogen activators studied are streptokinase, a bacterial protein, urokinase, an enzyme synthesized in the kidney and elsewhere and originally extracted from urine, and human tissue plasminogen activator (t-PA), an enzyme produced by the cells lining blood vessel walls.
The mechanism of action of each of these plasminogen activators differs: Streptokinase forms a complex with plasminogen, generating plasmin activity, urokinase cleaves plasminogen directly, and t-PA forms a ternary complex with fibrin and plasminogen, leading to plasminogen activation in the locality of the clot.
t-PA has been identified and described as a particularly important and potent new biological pharmaceutical agent that has shown extraordinary results in the treatment of vascular diseases, such as myocardial infarction, due to its high fibrin specificity and potent ability to dissolve blood clots in vivo.
t-PA has been the subject of numerous scientific and patent application disclosures. Although its existence prompted numerous investigations by several scientific groups, it was first identified as a substantially pure isolate from a natural source, and tested for requisite plasminogen activator activity in vivo by Collen et al., European Patent Application Publn. No. 41,766, published 16 Dec. 1981, based upon a first filing of 11 June 1980. See also the corresponding scientific publication, Rijken et al., J. Biol. Chem., 256: 7035 (1981).
Subsequently, t-PA was fully identified and characterized by underlying DNA sequence and deduced amino acid sequence based on successful work employing recombinant DNA technology resulting in large quantities of t-PA in a distinct milieu. This work was reported by Pennica et al., Nature. 301: 214 (1983)) and in European Patent Application Publn. No. 93,619, published 9 Nov. 1983, based upon a first filing of 5 May 1982.
Using the latter disclosure as a basic tool, numerous other researchers have reported on the thus enabled preparation of the molecule via recombinant DNA technology. Certain of these researchers also have disclosed publicly the potential of variants of the basic structure, mentally foreseeing derivatives that may vary in overall biological or pharmacokinetic effects. The resultant public disclosures for the most part have been prophetic and equivocal in terms of actual overall biological or pharmacological results.
Analogous endeavors in the laboratories that succeeded first in producing t-PA recombinantly have been recorded factually in terms of confirmed molecular characterization and observed biological effect, both in the scientific literature and in various patent applications. In all events, the trend seems to favor research attempting to modify the basic structure of t-PA to explore and exploit fully its commercial potential according to various biologically based endpoints.
Based partly upon such research and disclosures, it seems now clear that the t-PA molecule contains five domains (stretches of amino acid sequence) that have been defined with reference to homologous or otherwise similar structures identified in various other proteins such as trypsin, chymotrypsin, plasminogen, prothrombin, fibronectin, and epidermal growth factor (EGF). These domains have been designated, starting at the N-terminus of the amino acid sequence of t-PA, as 1) the finger region (F) that has variously been defined as including amino acids 1 to about 44, 2) the growth factor region (G) that has been variously defined as stretching from about amino acids 45 to 91 (based upon its homology with EGF), 3) kringle one (Kl) thathas been defined as stretching from about amino acid 92 to about amino acid 173, 4) kringle two (K2) that has been defined as stretching from about amino acid 180 to about amino acid 261, and 5) the so-called serine protease domain (P) that generally has been defined as stretching from about amino acid 264 to the C-terminal end of the molecule. These domains are situated generally adjacent to one another, or are separated by short "linker" regions, and account for the entire amino acid sequence of from 1 to 527 amino acids of the putative mature form of t-PA.
Each domain has been described variously as contributing certain specific activity. The finger domain has been variously described as containing a sequence of at least major importance for high binding affinity to fibrin. (This activity is thought important for the high specificity that t-PA displays with respect to clot lysis at the locus of a fibrin-rich thrombus.) The growth factor-like region likewise has been associated with cell surface binding activity, at least with respect to urokinase. The kringle 2 region has also been strongly associated with fibrin binding and with the ability of fibrin to stimulate the activity of t-PA. The serine protease domain is responsible for the plasminogen activating activity of t-PA.
Potential N-linked glycosylation sites exist in the molecule at amino acid positions 117, 184, 218, and 448, numbered in accordance with native, mature t-PA. The site at amino acid 218 is not glycosylated in native t-PA. The glycosylation site at amino acid 117 has been characterized as being a high mannose type, while the other two sites display so-called complex oligosaccharide structures. Sites 117 and 448 seem always to be glycosylated, when the molecule is derived from a host cell capable of effecting glycosylation, while site 184 is thought to be glycosylated in about 50 percent of the molecules.
The glycosylated/unglycosylated phenomenon at site 184 has been demonstrated via SDS-PAGE analysis, where two bands can be seen, one associated with glycosylated molecules at position 184, and the other unglycosylated molecules at position 184. These bands have been designated as Type I and Type 11 t-PA, respectively. This partial glycosylation pattern may be the result of site 184 being situated in a conformationally sheltered position in the protein. For a more detailed discussion of the glycosylation structures of t-PA, see copending U.S. Ser. No. 07/581,189, filed 10 Sep. 1990, which is a continuation of U.S. Ser. No. 07/118,098, filed 6 Nov. 1987, now abandoned and its parent applications.
Another locus of scientific note is the so-called proteolytic cleavage site within the region defined by amino acids 275 to about 279. and more particularly, the bond between amino acid 275 and 276 of the native molecule. See U.S. Ser. No. 07/071,506, filed 9 Jul. 1987, now abandoned, and its parent applications. Mutagenesis at this site so as to make it less susceptible to proteolytic degradation creates a molecule that remains in a single-, or one-chain, form that is thought to have certain advantages biologically and commercially.
As mentioned above, another plasminogen activator, urokinase, has been purified from human urine and human kidney cell culture fluids (Gunzler et al., Hoppe-Seyler's Z. Physiol. Chem . 363: 1155-1165 (1982) and Steffens, et al., Hoppe Seyler's Z. Physiol. Chem., 363: 1043-1058 (1982)) and produced recombinantly (EPO Publ. No. 154.272 and Holmes et al., Biotechnology, 3: 923-929 (1985)).
Urokinase contains 411 amino acids and is produced with an N-terminal leader sequence that is cleaved during maturation, resulting in the production of prourokinase. Prourokinase is in turn cleaved by plasmin to yield two urokinase species: one of molecular weight 54,000 daltons and one of molecular weight 33,000 daltons.
Urokinase has three identifiable domains: a growth factor domain encompassing positions 5 to 49, a kringle domain embracing positions 50 to 136, and a serine protease domain encompassing positions 159 to 411. Prourokinase similarly consists of these three domains. See Gunzler et al., supra. The enzymatically active amino acid residues in urokinase have been located at positions 204, 255, and 356, and an N-linked glycosylation site occurs at Asn302.
When used in large doses, urokinase results in degradation and activation of coagulation and fibrinolysis factors that leads to bleeding. In contrast, the precursor form of human urokinase, prourokinase, described in EPO Publ. No. 139,447 and in J. Biol. Chem., 260: 12377 (1985), dissolves thrombi without inducing any substantial bleeding. Cell Struc. Func., 10: 151 (1985).
A review article on plasminogen activators and second-generation derivatives thereof is Harris, Protein Engineering, 1: 449-458 (1987).
Natural t-PA has a plasma half-life of typically about six minutes or less, when administered to patients in therapeutically effective amounts. Prourokinase has a similar half-life. Such a half-life is desirable under certain situations, for example, when acute aggressive therapy of a life-threatening disease such as myocardial infarction or pulmonary embolism is undertaken. In this high-risk situation, patients may be treated who have significant or unrecognized potential for uncontrolled bleeding. If such bleeding occurred, drug administration could be stopped and the causative t-PA levels would be rapidly depleted by high clearance rates.
However, in other circumstances, for example, in the treatment of myocardial infarction following reperfusion, the desired therapeutic regimen is less aggressive and of extended duration (4 to 12 hours). A long half-life (or slower clearance rate) form of t-PA can be perceived as a more desirable, efficient and convenient treatment in patients who are not in life-threatening situations. Moreover, a t-PA of slower clearance rate would be desirable as an agent for bolus administration. For example, because ambulance technicians generally do not have infusion capability available, it would be much more desirable to employ t-PA-like agents having slower clearance rates.
All of the defined domains and glycosylation sites, and the one-chain/two-chain cleavage site of t-PA, have been described as having specific potential biological activity components. For example, removal of a substantial portion or all of the finger domain results in a molecule with substantially diminished fibrin binding characteristics, albeit in return there is a decrease in the overall rate of clearance of the resultant entity see U.S. Ser. No. 07/068,448, filed 30 Jun. 1987, now abandoned.
Modification of the native molecule so as to destroy the one-chain to two-chain cleavage site, as such, results in a molecule with somewhat altered biological activity and more stability while the fibrin binding and fibrin stimulation are increased relative to two-chain t-PA--see U.S. Ser. No. 07/071,506, supra.
The advantages of glycosylation of proteins for use as pharmaceuticals are provided by Berman and Lasky, Trends in Biotechnology "Engineering Glycoproteins for Use as Pharmaceuticals" (1985). However, deletion of glycosylation sites at positions 117-119, 184-186, and 448-450 of t-PA resulted in higher specific activity as the mole percent carbohydrate was reduced. See EPO Pub. No. 227,462. Further, the t-PA mutants with Asnl19, Ala186 and Asn450, which have the N-glycosylation sites selectively removed by DNA modification but contain residual 0-linked carbohydrate, were found to be about two-fold as potent as melanoma t-PA in an in vitro lysis assay. See EPO Publ. No. 225,286.
However, alteration of the glycosylation sites, and in particular that at amino acid 117, seems invariably to result in a molecule having affected solubility characteristics that may result additionally in an altered circulating half-life pattern and/or fibrin binding characteristics--see copending U.S. Ser. No. 07/118,098, supra.
When the growth factor domain of t-PA is deleted, the resultant mutant is still active and binds to fibrin, as reported by A. J. van Zonneveld et al., Thrombos. Haemostas., 54 (1) 4 (1985). Various deletions in the growth factor domain have also been reported in the patent literature. See EPO Publ. No. 241,209 (des.51-87), EPO Publ. No. 241,208 (des-51-87 and des-51-173), PCT 87/04722 (deletion of all or part of the N-terminal 1.91), EPO Publ. No. 231,624 (all of growth factor domain deleted), and EPO Publ. No. 242,836 and Jap. Pat. Appl. Kokai No. 62.269688 (some or all of the growth factor domain deleted). In addition. Gething et al. reported on Apr. 19, 1989 at the "Second International Workshop on the Molecular and Cellular Biology of Plasminogen Activation" meeting at Brookhaven National Laboratory, Long Island, N.Y., Apr. 17-21, 1989, that the t-PA variant with an asparagine at position 67 is expected to display a significantly longer circulatory half-life than wild-type t-PA.
It has further been shown that t-PA can be modified both in the region of the first kringle domain and in the growth factor domain, resulting in increased circulatory half-life (and thus slower clearance rate). See EPO Pat. Publ. No. 241,208 published Oct. 14, 1987. The region between amino acids 51 and 87, inclusive, can be deleted from t-PA to result in a variant having slower clearance from plasma. Browne et al., J. Biol. Chem., 263: 1599-1602 (1988). Also, t-PA can be modified, without adverse biological effects, in the region of amine acids 67 to 69 of the mature, native t-PA, by deletion of certain amino acid residues or replacement of one or more amino acids with different amino acids. See EPO Pat. Publ. No. 240,334 published Oct. 7, 1987. Moreover, when the entire or a partial epidermal growth factor domain of the human prourokinase protein is deleted or replaced by one or more different amino acid residues, the resultant variants exhibit increased half-life in blood. See EPO Pat. Publn. No. 253,241 published Jan. 20, 1988.
There is a current and continuing need in the art to identify specific sites within plasminogen activator molecules that can be modified to impart to the molecules improved pharmacokinetic characteristics over the native molecule. Such variant molecules would provide medical science important new alternatives in the treatment of cardiovascular disease and numerous other medical conditions that arise from thromboembolic occlusion of blood vessels.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide plasminogen activator molecules to patients requiring clot-dissolving agents that exhibit improved therapeutic and pharmaceutical characteristics.
Another object is to provide plasminogen activator molecules with a longer half life and slower clearance rate from plasma relative to that of currently available clot-dissolving agents.
It is another object to provide for the treatment of conditions that admit the use of clot-dissolving agents having longer circulatory half-lives and slower clearance rates from plasma relative to natural t-PA, for example, conditions such as deep vein thrombosis or peripheral arterial thrombosis (peripheral vascular disease).
These and other objects will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art.